


Never Enough

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Noren, Yee Haw, a little fluff, huang renjun - Freeform, i didnt mean to, jeno's cheating, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nomin, renjun isn't really mentioned but he's implied, word vomit, yeet yaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were never enough.Inspired by Never Enough from The Greatest Showman





	Never Enough

Jaemin held his breath, touching Jeno’s face softly. Jeno stared at Jaemin, holding him like there wasn’t a tomorrow. Jaemin didn’t release his breath, until Jeno pulled him impossibly closer, connecting their lips. Molding against each other, they kissed, knowing that they’d be together only until sunrise. Jeno pulled away, leaving Jaemin to chase his lips, longing for them. He smiled, untangling him self from Jaemin. He gathered his things, whispering a quiet ‘I love you’, to Jaemin. Jaemin’s breath caught in his throat, as he saw Jeno leaving to his boyfriend’s house for the day. Warm tears slid down his cheeks, as he realized he’d never be enough for Jeno.

 

Jeno returned the next night, pulling Jaemin into his arms and kissing the crown of his forehead. Jaemin breathed in his scent, wanting to believe that he’d be the only boy in that position. But, Jaemin could only dream. As they kissed under the moonlight, Jaemin thought this was all he could wish for. But as soon as Jeno left to see his real lover and waves of sadness came over him, maybe it wasn’t enough.

 

Jaemin and Jeno sat under the moonlight, curled up under a tree on a blanket. They sat watching the stars twinkle and the breeze blow by, and Jaemin felt Jeno intertwine their hands.  Jeno kissed Jaemin’s forehead and looked at him, telling Jaemin that the stars paled compared to him. Jaemin felt like he was floating, and kissed Jeno. But as Jeno drove Jaemin back home, and kissed him at the doorstep, only to leave him again, Jaemin stared up at the stars melancholic. He only wondered if he was one of those paled stars.

 

Pushing Jeno away, tears slipped and splashed onto his suit. Jaemin looked out of the window backstage, wondering if Jeno really did care. Jeno grabbed his hands and cupped his cheeks, telling him that his world was in his hands, and that towers of gold would never be enough to him if Jaemin was with him. Jaemin calmed, but only a bit. He wondered if Jeno said this to his lover too. He grabbed Jeno’s collar anyway, and pulled him into a sad kiss. Jaemin felt more tears slipping down, until Jeno pulled away. He smiled at Jaemin, and disappeared back into the audience. Jaemin steadied his breath, and prepared himself to go on stage.

 

Jaemin sang out to the crowd sitting before him. It’d been his dream ever since he met Jeno in college. Jeno told him to pursue his career, because no matter what Jeno wouldn’t leave him. But he knew Jeno had another lover anyway. Jaemin’s towers of gold would never be enough for Jeno, and the stars that Jeno compared him to would always shine brighter. The spotlights shined onto Jaemin’s face as he sang out. He searched for Jeno’s eyes in the crowd, and locked eyes. His eyes were shining, and face lit up with the proudest smile. Jaemin teared up, as he sang the final lyrics.

 

_Never enough, for me. For me, for me._

And maybe Jeno finally knew, no matter how little Jaemin mattered to Jeno, even after all the I love you’s and the stars they would sit under, Jaemin would always want Jeno more. But no matter what Jaemin did, he was never enough for Jeno. 

And knowing that, was just enough for Jaemin. 

**Author's Note:**

> word vomit i know  
> but i was listening to the song again and idk this came out lol


End file.
